Gatz
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Announcer | jva = }} Gatz is the announcer at the Corrida Colosseum. Appearance Gatz's appearance is that of a Spartan warrior. He wears a golden helmet with a large dark colored plume and a golden breast plate with a dark colored skirt. He has long brown hair that extends halfway down his back over a cape and a black goatee. Gallery Personality As the Corrida Colosseum commentator, he has to remain impartial while reporting from the commentator's booth. Even so, he still has an emotional stake in the fighting as he was shocked and disappointed when Hack was defeated during the B block fight , and was cheering for Lucy during the C block. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Gatz refers to him as "his majesty", showing a great respect for him, as most citizens of Dressrosa do. Corrida Colosseum Participants Despite having to remain impartial as the announcer, Gatz's feelings toward certain fighters have gotten the better of him several times. Bellamy As is the case with most of the Colosseum's audience, Gatz is a fan of Bellamy and sees him as a hero of Dressrosa. Hack He is a fan of Hack, as the fishman wanted to stop Bartolomeo's disrespectful behavior and Gatz was shocked when Hack became injured by seemingly nothing. Bartolomeo Much like the audience, he hates Bartolomeo and considers his behavior disrespectful to the tournament. Monkey D. Luffy While Luffy was disguised as Lucy, Gatz took a quick liking of him as he described him as a rising star. Gatz showed disappointment when he thought Luffy was defeated by Hajrudin and cheered for him when he won. Abilities and Powers As the only commentator at Corrida Colosseum, he has the ability to sway a crowd's opinions about a fighter by how he portrays them. Even so, he has to control himself and remain unbiased in his commentary. History Dressrosa Arc Before Block A began, he introduced the members of the Donquixote Pirates who would be participating and showed the audience the prize of the tournament, the Mera Mera no Mi. He then provided commentary on the Block A battle royale, announcing to the crowd that the winner, Mr. Store, was actually Jesus Burgess of the Blackbeard Pirates. Prior to Block B, Gatz introduced the next group of contestants including Bartolomeo and Bellamy. When Block B began, he again provided commentary on the fighting action. He was able to remain unbiased about the fights until Hack was defeated, at which point he broke stride to express his outrage at how Bartolomeo defeated him. A co-worker quickly reminded him he had to remain unbiased in his commentary. After Elizabello II threw his King Punch, he was about to declare the king the winner, until he realized that Bartolomeo was still standing. He shared the crowd's mutual surprise when Bartolomeo suddenly knocked the king out. During the Block C battle royale, he took a liking to Lucy after he gained popularity and while he was riding on the Fighting Bull. Gatz was then disappointed when Lucy and the Fighting Bull ran into Hajrudin and get smashed by his shield. Much to his surprise, he sees Lucy stands back up and defeats Hajrudin with one punch. Afterwards Gatz is once again having trouble remaining unbiased in his commentary as seen when Boo seemingly defeated one of the Funk Brothers with a single punch. Following the Haki blast released by Luffy and Chinjao, Gatz was surprised by how many prominent fighters were defeated by the attack and wonders what just happened to cause it. He was even more surprised when the great pirate Chinjao broke down and started crying uncontrollably in the middle of the fight. Gatz later witnessed Lucy and Chinjao clashed against each other in mid-air. After Lucy knocked out Chinjao, the former pirate fell down head first into the arena, splitting it in half, and then sank into the water. Gatz declared Chinjao out of bounds and while announcing Lucy as the winner of Block C, he commented that Lucy's victory was unexpecting. Since the arena was heavily damaged and needed repairs, Gatz informed the spectators that Block D will be delayed. Once the arena was repaired, Gatz announced the commencement of Block D. Once Rebecca entered the arena, Gatz announced her appearance as the crowd booed and jeered at her. During the Block D battle royale, Gatz commented on Rebecca's style of fighting, which is defeating her opponents not by directly injuring them but by having them fall out of the ring. Gatz stated that her techniques were not ungraceful and that he doesn't dislike her. He then wondered how Rebecca would fair against the strong fighters from other countries, including Rolling Logan. He continued with the play-by-play of Block D until every big name fighter was defeated almost instantaneously by an unknown person. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters fr:Gats it:Gatz